


TwistedTale

by TheFanfictioner2244



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Asriel Dreemurr, Adult Chara, Adult Frisk, Aged-Up Character(s), Chara Has Their Own Body, Chara Redemption, Chara Swearing, F/F, F/M, Female Chara (Undertale), Female Frisk, Fights, Frisk Is Dead, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Chara, POV First Person, SAVED Asriel Dreemurr, Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanfictioner2244/pseuds/TheFanfictioner2244
Summary: In the many times Frisk has resetted, she has played all three runs: Neutral, (True) Pacifist and Genocide.But she gets bored playing the same routes for so many times. By now, she had their actions memorized.In her recent run, she decides to willingly offer Chara her soul, so she could live a brand new life.  A new life... on the surface. Caused by not a True Reset......but a Pure Reset.This one simple action had changed the entire game.When Chara thought she was living a good life, little did she expect her past lurk in the dark.





	1. I'm Chara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Advance: Thanks for any reviews/feedbacks!

Greetings.

 

I am Chara.

 

"Chara."

 

The demon that comes when people call its name.

 

It doesn't matter when.

 

It doesn't matter where.

 

Time after time, I will appear.

 

And, with your help.

 

We will eradicate the enemy and become strong.

 

HP. ATK. DEF. GOLD. EXP. LV.

 

Every time a number increases, that feeling...

 

That's me.

 

"Chara."

 

...

 

But.

 

You and I are not the same, are we?

 

This SOUL resonates with a strange feeling.

 

There is a reason you continue to recreate this world.

 

There is a reason you continue to destroy it.

 

You.

 

You are wracked with a peverted sentimentality.

 

Hmm.

 

I cannot understand these feelings anymore.

 

Despite this.

 

I feel obligated to suggest.

 

Should you choose to create this world once more.

 

Another path would be better suited.

 

Now, partner.

 

Let us send this world back into the abyss.

 

 

**ERASE                                                              DO NOT**

**???**

 

 

Oh? What's this? A new option?

 

What are you trying to do here? 

 

 

** GIVE SOUL **

 

 

Huh? GIVE SOUL?

 

Why, I'd gladly accept that.

 

...

 

Wait. You... want me to live a new life?

 

In a body of my own?

 

With this as a soul of my own?

 

You... know that's impossible.

 

We're all stuck in this loop. This endless game loop.

 

It includes you, too.

 

We can never escape from it.

 

Meaning that we can never change its events.

 

...

 

Right. Who am I to judge of your powers?

 

Only that comedian.

 

However, I have one very important question.

 

How are you going to recreate this brand new world?

 

...

 

If it's... what you truly wish.

 

 

 

    

 

   **Chara                LV20               627:22**

**The End.**

**Continue Pure Reset**

 


	2. I live a good life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January 3rd, Tuesday, 11:51 AM.  
> The Dreemurr Manor, Living Room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (12/1/18): Almost a week since I updated ;-; got a lot of stuff on my hands today,,,  
> (13/1/18): I deleted the second chap, mainly because it was more of a filler chap. like why have a second chap as a filler tho

"Another appointment?" A muffled voice asks from the other side of Asriel's phone.

"Yeah. Chara just wants to make sure. She's feeling better. Besides, the medicine we have is almost out," he replies, and I flinch when he mentions that wretched shit.

"Oh, I see. Um... Crap, I don't have any free timings, but I'm gonna check if there's any extra right now." Please run out of stock please run out of stock please run of stock please run out of stock–

"Huh. That's strange. I couldn't find any more. There's usually a ridiculously large batch that comes here."

"HUH?!" YES! "Sis, please. Chara's gonna go cheering around because there's no more medicine in stock."

"I know, and I too don't want that to happen because it's too annoying." Hey! "But this kind of medicine is pretty hard to make, sadly. It'll take a while."

Asriel whimpers like a baby and I can hear the voice sigh. "But..."

"Asriel, you're my older brother. Suck it up and deal with it." I hear a door open from the phone. "My next patient is here, gotta go. Cya!"

She hangs up the call. Asriel sighs.

"Are you more disappointed that I can't get my medicine more than I am not getting my appointment?"

Asriel sighs again. "Yep."

"Why do you still want to get that thing, anyway? I'm already getting better..."

Asriel wonders for a short while. "I'm not quite sure myself..." Liar. You want to see me suffer as I take that thing.

"Should we go for a walk? I'm so bored... I've never gone out in weeks."

Asriel stares at me. "It's only been nine days."

I look away, making a pouty face as I shrug. "Still."

"Not even your sketching helped?"

I frown. "I got art block. Do you know how much it hurts when you got art block but you really want to draw?!" I nearly scream.

"Uh..." Asriel sweats. "No."

I sigh as I retreat and my expression loosens. "Can we still go on that walk, though?"

"Sure. I'm pretty bored myself," he shrugs as I squee.

The two of us return to our rooms to get dressed, but I wear slightly heavier clothing in case it starts to get cold out. I thought I nearly froze yesterday when I opened the window. When I went out of my room, I could already see Asriel downstairs, waiting for me. I'm pretty sure he hasn't seen me yet, though. He's still calling my name. I yell at him to shut up as I walk down the uncomfortably grand staircase to him, slightly worried that I'll roll down. 

I look up to notice his expression turns slightly horrified by how many layers I'm wearing. Am I really wearing that much?

HOLY SHIT–

Ow. Ow. Okay. Fuck. That actually hurt. Pretty ironic since, according to Asriel's expression, I'm wearing a lot.

I "hop" to one of the nearby mirrors near the door and stare at the reflection. So I am...

"Lady Chara!" I hear a distant voice call out to me. I turn to the voice and sigh.

"You don't need to call me that, Jordan," I sigh. God, I'm starting to suffocate. "You may be our butler, but you're still my friend. You can adress me any way you like."

Jordan here is a transgender woman, but even after their surgery, they feel that they're non-binary. According to them, their parents were supportive of them at first, but for some unknown reason, they began to argue over them and apparently, they kicked them out, explaining nothing to them at all. Toriel and I found them in the streets alone one day, so she offered them a job and a place to stay. To my surprise, they hastily agreed. They looked like they came from a rich family. Even now, they're still pretty sheepish.

"Sorry, Chara," they scratch their head. "It's not that cold out, so you don't need to wear this much."

"Really? What about yesterday?" I told them about _that_. They stare at me.

"That's just your body. You had a small fever yesterday."

I stare back at them, processing what they just said as they remove the extra layers from me. Did I... take my temperature yesterday? Gah, my brain's really fucked...

I get brought back to reality once they place something on my head. Looking up, I realize it's a beanie. 

"There, Chara. You look perfectly fine now."

"She looks like she's about to murder someone," Asriel scoffs. I glare at him. "I'm sorry."

From the corner of my eye, I notice the younger butler starting to sweat a little. Ignoring Asriel's startling statement, I give a reassuring pat on their shoulder saying that thry really shouldn't care about what Asriel says, or else he'll really die. To my satisfaction, Asriel turns heartbroken and terrified that Jordan's face was more cheery when I mention things about murder as compared to him mentioning it. Heh.

Come to think of it, I'm wearing the typical colors suited for... murder. Black, red, some rare white... Oh well, I wear this all the time, anyway. People thought I was emo for my whole life.

The main reason as to why I wear black is that when I go out in the snow every morning, still tired, my outfit can absorb the heat, so I can comfortably sleep in the snow. For most of the times I've legitimately slept on snow, I didn't realize I slept until tomorrow until usually a monster told me that I did... I feel no shame, though. The snow feels so comfortable and fluffy. It can compete with my bed.

I walk out of the mansion with Asriel without being tired, for once. It's weird, since I'm still a bit sick, but I could get used to it. Maybe. Wait, why am I falling?

I hear a sigh. "Everytime you step out of the gates, you immediately want to sleep."

"Who doesn't?" I groan. He sighs again, but in defeat.

"You should've slept instead of suggesting we go for a walk. You could sleep for hours. You know that one time you nearly slept for a day and a half, right?"

My eyes jerk open in shock. "Seriously?!"

"You didn't listen to me, huh..."

"You said it earlier?!"

"I'm taking that as a yes..."

I break free from Asriel's grip on my coat, standing straight as I puff up my face. "Fine, we're walking."

"Alrighty," he shrugs, "Don't blame me if you ever fall asleep on the snow suddenly."

"Yeah, fine, fine. I just wanna go for a walk and talk to some monsters."

"What about Frisk? Isn't she technically one?"

I nearly get lost in my thoughts. "Yeah, except no one can see her except for me, you and Sans. And besides, we both run out of topics to talk about."

"You and Frisk seem to be the more talkative ones."

"We are, it's just that..." _We would rather not talk about your lives before the True Reset..._ was what I was gonna say. Asriel and Sans knew about the whole game changing to become this, and even witness their appearance and surroundings change, but they had no idea of Frisk's new ability that has a chance of corrupting the game. So, we faked it and said it was a different kind of True Reset, instead. Asriel seemed to buy it. Sans, however, didn't. That was to be expected of the comedian.

"If you don't wanna say it, then that's fine. I won't force you to say it," he assures me with a soft voice. I smile at him. I should be glad he's this naïve, but I'm afraid I'm just using that to my advantage. I don't want that. I've completely changed since then.

Maybe.

"Thanks, Asriel." 

"No problem," he says as we stop at the side of the road, an ambulance van dashing right past us. We turn to the direction of where said van is heading to, and what do ya know? 

Soularia's Hospital. Not only that, it's where Asriel's sister works at. I'm still surprised she got her Ph.D at the age of 21. A year later she's doing great in her job and Asriel and I still haven't acomplished anything. And we're two and one year older (respectively) than her. Man, the reminder is depressing. Shaking the thought away, Asriel and I decide to go to the hospital for a little visit.

 

\----------

 

"hOLY FUCK!" I yell as a few of them nearly ran over me, but I could barely hear myself with the commotion going on in here. A lot of doctors and nurses are running around with medicine and some with bodies on the stretchers. What happened today? It's only noon, geez. They're so focused in their work that they couldn't even see us. Usually the members from the Royal Family stood out the most, so they could be spotted easily. I'm not really one of them, so...

"Holy shit," Asriel gasps out as he dodges the nurses, nearly hitting one from behind as he did so. In the end, he stands straight with his hands up in the air like a pole. Ironically, he's slightly buff. That's hilarious.

We squeeze (and occasionally dodge) our way through the staff, taking a quick glance behind to see if Asriel's still in that position. And yes, he is. Turning back, I finally reach the counter, a friendly Shyren standing behind it.

Shyren silently gasps as her.... uh, hand covers her mouth when I raise my head from the surface of the counter.

"Lady Chara?"

"sssSSHHHHHHHH" I shush her, shoving my index finger in front of her mouth. "Don't call me Lady, please. I feel uncomfortable."

"Sorry about that, Chara," Shyren sheepishly chuckles, reminding me of a particular butler. "Anyway, what are you doing here? It's pretty rare for you to visit the hospital. Did something happen?"

"No, no," I wave my hands, "nothing did, don't worry. Asriel and I just wanted to see someone. And I wanna ask you the same thing: did something happen here? Why is everyone so busy?"

Shyren slightly widens her eyes as soon as I mention that person. Sometimes Asriel and I visit her every now and then, but I couldn't seem to remember where her usual room is. This hospital is huge. "I heard that a bombing happened just a few kilometers from our borders. From the other town, they were testing it because they wanted to get rid of an area for space and someone decided to play with it. They're probably being taken into custody now."

I narrow my eyes. Why the fuck would someone want to play with a fucking _bomb_? Is the person out of their mind?!

"Anyway, here's her room. You need to stop losing these slips of papers. I'm not sure how much I lost."

I stand up straight to take the small piece of paper and stare at it before looking back up at the monster. "Don't blame me for this, blame the furry paper-eating goat." I say, pointing at him, not looking away from Shyren.

"Excuse me?" Asriel suddenly pops up right beside me and I nearly shrieked my lungs out.

"What the fuck, Asriel."

"Prince Asriel!" Shyren bows. Man, I forget how the Dreemurr family has it worse than me.

"Shyren, you don't need to." He waves his hand. He turns to me. "Do you know how much I was suffering in that rush? I thought it was a stampede."

Why the hell am I thinking of furry goats like the Dreemurrs baa-ing and running and invading the land?

"Haha... right..." I slowly turn to Shyren. "We're... gonna just... go to Adeline's now. Bye!"

We set off into the stampede again, glancing behind me to see a waving Shyren, but that changed when I fell. Asriel had to drag me.

Thankfully her room's on the same level as we are on right now, which is just the ground floor, so Asriel drops me as he knocks on the door.

"HOLY SHIT! OW! WHAT THE FUCK?!" I shriek as I jerk my head to turn behind me to notice a rather red pair of feet and a small red puddle on my right one...

...I'm screaming, but at the same time I'm not. Am I dying....? ;-;

"ASRIEL WHAT THE FUUUUCKKK?!!" I whine as I hit him in pain, but he remains unaffected by my hits. I think he's just trying to absorb it or he's using the border spell again. "YOU NEARLY FUCKING KILLED ME!"

I look up to see a bored goat, but his face immediately stiffens a second or two later. "NANI?!"

He looks down at the puddle of blood–there was a slightly bigger puddle than the one that's trailing to where my foot is now.

"I'm... so sorry..." 

"Are you really?"

"I am..."

"Liar." I lean against the wall, wincing in pain when I finally get into place. Asriel would always bandage me up whenever Adeline's not around to do it. She managed to teach him some basic first aid. I'm still a little salty about that.

"I really am sorry," he whimpers as he wipes off the blood with his fur before doing anything with my wound. I flinch slightly as he did so, but gradually I feel okay. For someone who only recently learned basic first aid, he knows how to bandage pretty fast. I know this family's fur is special for their semi-healing and wiping purposes, but I didn't expect him to wipe the _floor_. Thank god there's barely anyone here anymore. They would have to witness the blood on his arm...

I sigh. Hey, is that–?

"Adeline? ADELINE! SIS!" he calls out to her, standing up to run at the entrance.

"ASRIEL!" I call out to him. Geez, he really needs to wash his hands before doing anything else.

Oh lord, I don't mean to imply anything.

 

\----------

 

We step out into the snow, seeing the female goat turn around to the male goat panting for air. I notice that the blood-stained arm is out in the open.

"Asriel? The hell happened to your arm?" she asks, blunt. Sometimes I forget how she can be so... calm whenever blood is involved. But then again, she's a doctor slash surgeon.

"He nearly killed me while we were trying to get to your door." I point at him. "Wait a sec, if you said you had a lot of appointments, then why are you going out?"

"Can't a doctor get a break?" she half hisses.

"I barely visit the hospital, okay?" I whimper, my voice's pitch slightly higher. "You never told me that, either."

"True, sorry. But... why are you guys out here? Aren't you still sick?" she asks us, the last question referring to me.

"Well we wanted to go for a walk because we were bored, but then since an ambulance van decided to speed past us, we decided to visit the hospital to see you."

I know we really shouldn't do this, but Asriel and I have barged into her clinic room many times already while she's still talking to a patient. And in those times, the poor patient had to witness her wrath in front of them while she kicks us out.

...I'm not sorry though.

"You better be glad I'm on my break." she sternly says.

"Yeah, I kind of am, actually. Not sure about your bro, though," I say as I walk to Asriel, standing beside him, as he levitates a chunk of snow with the stained arm and uses his fire on his right to melt the snow. When the snow is entirely gone, he rubs the arm, blood gradually disappearing from it. Monsters are weird... monsters.

Adeline chuckles. "Well, ya wanna come with me? I've actually wanted to talk about something with you guys."

Asriel and I exchange a quick glance before giving a small nod to her. With a snap, she teleports us there. I turn to my left to see a slightly pissed Asriel. Looks like he was about to do it as well, heh.

"Doctor Adeline!" Muffet cheers. "Do you want the usual?"

The doctor nods, and almost immediately, the spider hands her a cappuccino and some small waffles. In return, she hands her about $7. We order our drinks and settled down on a table near the corner of the café, but beside a window.

I take a sip of my drink, heaving a sigh of satisfaction. "So, what do ya wanna talk about?"

Adeline takes a small bite on her waffle as Asriel drinks his cappuccino. "I want to talk about... the founder of this town."

Again, Asriel and I exchange a quick glance. "The founder?"

"Yes. The Human Ambassador Frisk."

Asriel gulps. If it's possible, I gulp harder. Frisk didn't tell me anything about this... "What about the Ambassador?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm just really curious. It suddenly popped up in my head. This founder isn't really well-known. All I heard is that they brought peace and progress to this town as the years passed. And I know you guys are associated with the name 'Frisk', so do you guys know anything?"

Right... Forgot we sometimes told her about Frisk every now and then. The ghost would somehow smack me. But why me only?! "No... I... we don't. Sorry. Hearing the founder's name surprised us."

"Mother and Father never told you two about them?" We shake our heads. "Wow... Now I'm surprised."

Us too, 'line. Us too.

But now that I think about it, who _is_ this Frisk? Is it another person or the exact same ghost that clings onto me?

We continue to talk anyway.


	3. Everything's fine, I guess.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6th January, Saturday, 3:00 PM.  
> Soul Park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REALLY busy with school, sorry! ;-;  
> (thank god my mom's overseas)  
> (22/1/18): welp my mom came back and i have no idea how many times i nearly fell asleep during all my classes  
> (25/1/18): geebus idk how many times/how long ive been procrastinating alr

I stretch and yawn as we walk to a nearby bench, collapsing on it shortly after.

"You okay?"

"I wanna sleep... 'night."

"It's _fucking_ three."

"I was up all night, y'know."

"Why were you up all night??"

"Cause why not?"

The goat stares at me. "That's not even an actual reason."

"'Course it is!" I exclaim, closing my eyes. I open the one nearer to the goat to see a glare, making that side sweat a little. "Okay, fine, I was painting."

His expression softens. "Painting? The whole night? Why?"

"Just found out I get my inspiration at night. It's weird, since we sadly can't see stars, but I just do."

A brief silence ensues.

 ...

"Maybe you _are_ emo."

I stiffen. "No?????? I'm more violent and hot-headed as compared to being emo, mind you." I stick out my tounge to him and I could've sworn he was about to flip me off. 

Instead, I flip him off. Wow. Turned out he actually didn't want to do that. Wasn't his middle finger twitching?

Oh, nevermind. There's that.

 ...

 _No_ , not in that way you sick freaks.

Anyway, Asriel and I continue to have a flipping off battle, shoving the reason as to why we're having this right now behind our minds. Now that I think about it... Why the hell are we doing this?

Oh yeah. The painting.

"Your painting?" his whole body loosens up. "What about that?"

"I painted something rather violent in the calm night. The only similarity I could tell from last night and that painting was that it felt... dead."

Silence ensues.

"Dude, what the fuck." He breaks it. "Can you not be this depressing right after we have our middle finger battle–?"

"Can you _not_ put it that way?" I ask, slightly uncomfortable. Ironically, I'm dirty-minded myself, so...

Asriel chuckles, but sighs soon after. "Why are we here again?"

"Walking, 'riel. Walking."

"Why Soul Park of all places, though? This place is more of a training ground than a park," he says, gesturing to the humans and monsters behind me. I turn my head to see monster-monster duos, human-human duos and monster-human duos. Most of them being the last one.

I fully turn my body so that it faces the training grounds all of them are battling on right now. My expression softens, but remains slightly stiffened when I remember about the painting and how... powerful the attacks are when the monsters and humans fight with each other. Stronger than those who fought the same kind. Heck, the difference is obvious it's terrifying...

One nearby is showing a rather colorful show instead of a battle. I creak closer to it, wary that I don't get hit by one of the attacks. They're ranged, after all.

This is a 2v2 battle. A 2v2 battle between monsters and humans. Upon looking closer, I could see the hate expressed on both humans and the worry on the monsters. Every attack they perform, their expressions grow. Why are my eyes watering? 

Stop.

I see one of the humans shoot at the monster's head, causing said monster to fall back. Not more than a second later, her head starts to bleed.

This isn't good. This is supposed to a sparring training ground, not actual battle with... violence.

Stop.

I see the male monster enraged. He performs the same attack as earlier, but it looks stronger. He inflicts it on the human that attacked his teammate. The human falls back too, but the wound on his head isn't that severe as compared to the female monster. It's bleeding more, however.

STOP!

Th-that wasn't my voice...

I look up, teary-eyed to the Dreemurr standing in the middle of the battleground, and I notice that the attacks have been wiped off said battleground. The monsters and humans' expressions turn terrified as soon as the dust clears off.

"P-Prince Asriel...!" one of the monsters chokes out in terror. It looks like he knows about the rules and that Asriel's going to give him a punishment because of breaking the rules here. Asriel's mainly a softy, and a lot of girls, both monster and human, love him, but piss him off and you're gone. How hasn't he become king yet? He seems suited for it at this age. Oh yeah, he's still single as a pringle.

The prince takes a look at the humans before turning to the monsters–his kind. He sighs. "Do _any_ of you know what this park is for?" he roars, causing some of the closer matches to stop. I hear commotion rising up. I don't move.

"It's for sparring and training..." All four say in unison, but one or two sentences lag behind.

"Tell me," his voice slightly softer, "why did you fight here? Why were your faces filled with such hate?" I'm pretty sure he's referring that second question to the humans.

I see both kinds stare at their teammates with worry. Seeing that no one replied, Asriel continues. "Who started it?"

I want to facepalm right now, but it would be in one of the worst timings ever. Why be so blunt, Dreemurr? Obviously no one's going to willingly answer that in the presence of the _crown prince_.

Seeing that no one replied again, Asriel forms a clone out of the snow. Once it finally forms into his shape, the two split up to check on the injured one's wounds.

"Chara!" he calls out to me. I get pulled out of my thoughts, noticing that I'm standing closer to the arena now. "Could you come here and help the monsters out?"

"S-sure..." I reply...

I reply. I don't know what emotion I'm expressing right now.

"Ambassador Chara..." The male monster croaks out my name as he tightly hugs the female monster.

My face forms into concern. "Is... she your lover?" He weakly nods. "Why did you two end up fighting them?"

His face depresses. "My wife and I wanted to go out for a meal as we found out she's two weeks pregnant–" I stiffen–"but then she accidentally bumped into these humans who looked bad and they wanted to pick a fight with us... And we ended up here..."

The poor monster starts to cry and tug his wife's clothes. With what little energy she has left, her expression worries at the sight of her husband crying. I pat on his shoulder, showing him an empathetic smile when he turns. "Don't worry, sir. The prince and I will deal with the humans."

He nods weakly. "Thank you, Ambassador."

I smile at him before shifting my gaze to his wife. I breathe in, breathe out. I still don't have enough practice on specific Soul Spells. "Determination: Soul of Kindness–Protect."

A green translucent layer covers the monster, at the same time healing her wound until her forehead looks like nothing happened. I hope her unborn child's okay.

"Dear, are you alright?" 

"Yeah... I actually feel quite great!" she rushes, exclaiming a little. She turns to me. "Thank you again, Ambassador."

"You're very welcome," I say as I help them to stand. "Now, go on and get your meal. Congrats, by the way!" I say, waving goodbye to them. Before they disappeared from sight, they say a final thank you to me.

I walk to the humans, who are now currently wrapped around with Asriel's Zapping Whip. Yes, Asriel named that. And yes, he inherited Asgore's terrible naming abilities. Did Adeline? 

"Y-your Highness!" the one with the Justice soul stammers. It has gotten worse when I came. "Am-b-b-bassador!"

"Hey, Asriel. Heard some interesting stuff from the monsters."

"Oh?" he says, tugging onto the handle of his whip when the other human with the Kindness soul tries to escape. It zaps both of them. "What'd they say?"

"He said that the injured one was _two weeks pregnant,_ " I emphasize on the last bit, shooting the two a deadly glare. "They wanted to go out for a meal to celebrate her pregnancy until she accidentally bumped into these shits. But isn't it ironic?" _The one with the Kindness soul wanted to fight a pregnant woman._ was what I wanted to continue with. As much of a jerk these two are, I don't want to really say anything.

Asriel throws me a "what the fuck??" look before turning to the two humans, who still look at us with fear. "Was it small? Cause if it was, then that's a pretty stupid reason for them to start a fight."

I stop to wonder for a bit. Now that Asriel said that, I begin to think if something happened that made them act like that. Like they're on their manperiod or whatnot. But then again, they already look bad, so I don't think so...

I don't reply. I don't even want to reply. I can tell he knows my answer. He sighs. "Goddammit. You two," he says, making the two jerk their heads up, "was the statement that the Ambassador said earlier true? Don't lie, or I'll make your punishment worse."

"Y-yes, your Highness... It is..." The Justice soul says. Slowly, the Kindness soul nods. 

The aura clinging onto both of us slowly fades away, and I sigh. _Finally_ some truthful people. Before Asgore came into rule, there were more humans that broke the rules and caused trouble to the town, even when a human royal family member slash politician was ruling. Thanks to Asriel (and occasionally Adeline... or maybe even this entire family...), the amount of human troublemakers decreased. I notice that they HATE community service. What's wrong with that? Is it because they have to go with me because of my Ambassador duties? Just because I'm there doesn't mean you can hate it, right–?!

Okay, I need to chill. Breathe in, breathe out. Thank god those two didn't see me.

Asriel lets go of his whip before crouching down to pat on their shoulders (oh yeah, they're facing back-to-back) to teleport them. He murmurs something, but I can't hear him.

I look around, noticing they're still staring at this area. I roar, "It's fine! Continue on with your sparring!"

Slowly, the humans and monsters go back to fight. Their attacks are slightly off as compared to before the incident, though. I sigh.

"Everything okay?" he asks me, placing his hand on my shoulder. I simply nod. "Ya sure?"

"Yeah, Asriel, I'm fine," I scoff. He retreats his hand, showing me a sad smile. Seems my annoyance to him apparently means that I'm okay. Gotta keep that in mind next time. But I feel bad.

"Hey As, hey kid," I hear a familiar voice call us. We turn to it, and what do ya know?

"Sans?" Asriel asks.

"Papyrus?" I ask, slightly more shocked than Asriel. I know he fights, but he isn't one to visit this place, even with his brother. He's usually with Undyne to train for the royal guard.

"HELLO, PRINCE ASRIEL AND THE HUMAN!" He cheers with his usually loud voice. How the hell does he keep this up?

"Uh, hi, Papyrus..." Asriel greets, slightly sheepish. I wave at him sheepishly, but I don't say anything.

"I heard something happened here." He looks around. "Settled, already?"

"It was mainly Asriel's work," I brag (for him, if that makes sense at all. I remember him bragging about himself 24/7 from child to late teens...) as I put on a duckface. His face turns red... of embarrassment??? I think????

"It's not!"

I turn to him, completely emotionless. "You did majority of the work, dumbass. All I did was comfort the monsters and heal the injured one."

We go silent for a short while.

"Yeah, okay, true," he admits, defeated.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Undyne's out on royal duties, so Papyrus wants me to train him." Ah, so that explains it...

"Make sure to go easy on him, bonehead. Remember you're a lot stronger than him," I chuckle, hoping that Papyrus didn't hear any of that. Well even if he did, I don't think he'll believe me. Sans is always lazy, after all. But what can I say?

Don't judge a book by its cover.

I groan as I trudge to a nearby bench to sit down on. Asriel does the same thing, but he simply walks here. "Spectating?" I glance at him.

"Yeah, it's better than simply walking around this place, for people like us," he says and I scoff and look down. People like us, huh?

 

 **fLo** _w_ **ye**

c **H** ar _ **r**_

 

The hell was that? Nah, nah, it's nothing. This thing is normal to me...

...not. How did I end up at Grillby's, again?

"How's the ambassador life treating ya?" Sans asks as he takes a sip of his ketchup. I get that they're monsters and they're made of magic, but I still wonder where the hell skeletons' food go when they eat it. It still disturbs me. Frisk, on the other hand...

"It's... okay. There's an increase of people being forced to go with me on my duties, though," I sigh. "Tell me, Sans, do I even look menacing?!"

The skeleton stares at me. "Uh... no..."

"Then why do they hate community service?" I croak out.

"Chara, kid, remember you're stronger than Asriel, especially when you're angered."

"Eh... I'm only stronger than him by a bit," I correct him. "I only mastered Justice and Bravery, and he mastered Kindness, Patience and Perseverance."

"You mastered two of the offense souls, he mastered the defense souls. So in a way, you're stronger than him."

"Isn't Patience technically offensive?"

"Well, yeah, but it's more on defense than offense. They're not to move when you pass it or they'll get damaged."

I pause for a while. I don't remember walking to Grillby's with Sans at all. What happened to Papyrus and Asriel? 

I shake my head. Whatever it was, I shouldn't worry too much about it. Heck, if this continues, I think I need to see Adeline. And right now, I don't really want to.

"Indeed he has. I'm getting more proud and proud of him."

Wait, is Sans saying that? And.. I can't control my speech... Wait, Sans can use telekinesis. Sans? SANS! I'm not saying this! I don't know what happened in your fight!

I sigh internally. I wish I did, though. Stupid... whatever-that-was.

Whatever, I'll just hope this marionette describes the fight in detail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these first few chapters will start off a bit dry, sorry:p


	4. Not really.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11 January, Thursday, 1:26 AM.  
> Chara's Mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double chap ftw

_Oh, I'm here again. Frisk, where are ya?_

**_It's strange._ **

_What is?_

**_That incident a few days back. You couldn't control what you said._ **

 

_Yeah. Was that you? Controlling me?_

 

**_God, no. I have no idea how to control you like that at all._ **

 

_Then... did you know how I got from Soul Park to Grillby's with just Sans?_

 

**_No, sadly. Though I know one thing: you need to be careful if these "time-skips" happen. That was the first time something like this happened, ever. I'm starting to get worried if the Pure Reset actually did anything._ **

 

_Now that you said it, me too... And... time-skip?_

 

**_I temporarily named it that. It seemed that after you said something before the brothers' training, I felt a small disturbance from you and Asriel's past selves, causing you to skip time to when you were talking to Sans in Grillby's. And like you, I couldn't do anything. I tried to take over your body and it didn't work._ **

 

_Wh-what...?_

 

**_I probably shouldn't tell you this too soon. But I'll remind you again: Be careful if it happens again._ **

 

_Sure... And you didn't even show up._

 

**_Heh. Sorry, but I don't really feel like it right now._ **

 

_...I see. I'll take your warning into consideration, don't worry._

 

**_Thank you._ **


	5. I have something.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20 January, Tuesday, 1:00 PM.  
> Chara's Room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry for updating till a month later ;-; i had exams hhhhh

"GOOD MORNING, HUMAN!"

GAH! Whadafuhh...? Meh, I'm just gonnasleep...

"Papyrus! How... told you _not to barge in_!"

"I APOLOGIZE, BUTLER JORDAN, BUT THE HUMAN AND I HAVE TO TRAIN TODAY AT ONE PEE-EM AND SHE'S STILL SLEEPING!"

"...

Why did you say good morning to her when it's already one?"

"I DO NOT KNOW TIME."

"Fair enough.

CHARA! YOU IDIOT! WAKE UP!"

"GOD!" I shriek, slightly louder than Jordan. "Can you shut up?! I want my beauty sleep." I turn to the standing skeleton. "And why is Papyrus here?!"

"According to him, he said–"

"WE HAVE TRAINING AT ONE PEE-EM, HUMAN! YOU'RE LATE!" He interrupts Jordan, shoving his small flip phone into my face. I rub my eyes to see the time and it's only 1:03...

"It's fine, Papyrus. Besides, it's only 3 minutes. I want to sleep."

"NYEH! BUT HUMAN...!" He whimpers slightly.

"Dude, have you been staying up all night again?"

"Staying up all night what?"

"Painting."

"Oh." Shit. "Uh, I actually had some Ambassador shit to do, so uh..."

"WATCH YOUR PROFANITY, HUMAN!"

I stare at the skeleton in disbelief. Jordan nearly snorted so hard.

Right, I nearly forgot that I promised Papyrus I would train with him next... I'm not sure if he knows I'm pretty strong. He should've asked Asriel. 

Oh wait, he did, but the goatshit had some prince stuff to do. Goddammit.

I use my scythe to scoop the two up and shove them out of my room before shrieking, "I need my privacy now!"

I then close the door shut.

I trudge to my closet, jumping a little to find the huge pile of clothes that I somehow managed to stuff in a few days ago. How does it never fall yet?

I shrug the thought off as I snatch a cardigan from the pile (and yes, that pile has all my cardigans. The same exact one.) and place it on the chair nearest to my workdesk. Not too long after, I walk to the toilet, not giving any more shits about life to change and tidy myself up. I walk out of my toilet with a long-sleeved white shirt with a collar as I roll up those sleeves until my elbow.

I put on my cardigan, tidying it up before I put on my so called "belt-bag" on my waist. Everytime something like this happens, my brain likes to think that it always happens outside, not in–right when I step out of my bedroom door. That pisses me off. One time I showed up outside with my coat seeing no training court for an hour. Furthermore, it was snowing outside. Heck, it's almost February and there's still snow. Man, where was my self-consciousness?

I step out of my door.

...

...

Finally... God. For once I don't think about going back in to grab my coat. But... the thing is...

Why do I feel so cold?

...

...

...

Oh for _fuck's sake_.

 

\----------

 

"Chara!" I hear a voice call me, their steps gradually getting louder and louder.

"J-Jo-rdan..." I simultaneously murmur and stammer. H-how the hell was it st-still so-o... c-cold...?! "Help me-e–"

"What in the hell happened to you?" they ask as I feel the heavy burden of the cold fade away. As I sit back up properly, I see them placing their book and pen into their pouch bag. I look around. So I... g-got here somehow.

"NYEHEHEH!" A certain skeleton roars. "HUMAN! YOU'RE HERE! NOW, LET US FIGHT!"

"Dude, I'm not even ready yet–aaGH HOLY SHIT–" I shriek, just b-barely dodging the bone that Papyrus... 'summoned'. "Pap. Calm down. I'm not ready yet."

"OH." He stops... "MY APOLOGIES, HUMAN."

"Kidding." I smirk as I teleport right beside him, placing a dagger ne-near his neck. Holy shit, how cold w-was it outside?! Even Jordan's magic didn't work?! 

Or maybe they just didn't use it properly...

"NYEH?!" he shrieks in surprise.

"Jesus, Chara." Seems I've startled Jordan as well. Heh.

I loosen my posture before retreating back to the spot where I was at. I snort at my butler before turning to the slightly shaken skeleton. "A-always remember this, Papyru-us: You neve-er apologize when you sneak-attack your opponent. They'll use that op-opportunity to do the same thing to you, l-like how I did."

"UNDERSTOOD, HUMAN!" Immediately, he comes charging at me with a dagger bone. I quickly change my posture into a defensive one to block his attack. N-not even two seconds passed, and I could feel his already bending mine.

And n-no, you idiot, th-this isn't the dagger I usually use.

_**Why the hell do they look so similar?** _

H-how the hell do I know that?

**_Didn't you make these????_ **

Dunno.

_**What the fu-** _

I push him off with a small push of one of the soul spells on my other hand so I could move around.

I run my way around him, occasionally switching directions, making sure he isn't able to see where I am. Thank god this place is warm.

**_Is that the Naruto run?_ **

Frisk, shut up. The guy himself doesn't even do this anymore. His son too, man. HIS SON TOO!

**_I never should have said anything._ **

gOOD.

**_But you really shouldn't be talking to me right now._ **

Yeah, you're right... eEEK-

Holy shit, that was so close... I'm glad Papyrus is finally more aggressive, but damn. I didn't expect him to improve this much within a few months. 4? 5??

Oh my god, that... that means I won... HAH! SUCK IT UNDYNE! That $50 is _mine_! MUAHAHAHAH–oOF

O-ow...

"HUMAN! ARE YOU OKAY? YOU LOOKED REALLY DISTRACTED."

**_Really really distracted..._ **

Shut up Frisk. You know how much this bet meant to me.

**_How broke are you?!_ **

...don't ask.

**_I want to know._ **

No.

**_C'mon._ **

No.

**_Chara._ **

No.

**_For fuck's sake, you get a huge salary and you don't save?!_ **

 ...no.

**_Ugh..._ **

"H-HUMAN, ARE YOU OKAY? Y-YOU'RE TALKING TO YOURSELF..."

"Oh, uh, sorry, Papyrus... I'm fine. Hehe..." I scratch my head.

Fuck you, Frisk.

**_HOW IS THIS MY FAULT?????????_ **

**_Okay, no, I'm gonna shut up and just watch you from afar. If you do something stupid let me say what I want to say. Is that fine?_ **

...whatev.

**_Don't roll your eyes at me, woman._ **

Ehh.

Now that that's out of the way, I can finally start training him properly. Goodness gracious.

**_You technically started all this, Chara._ **

You technically continued it.

**_Dude, you know how I am._ **

Sigh. Aaaaaaanyway...

"Okay. I'm ready. Don't hold back."

Immediately after a small nod, he summons his bones from the ground to my direction at a high speed. Thankfully it still hasn't kept up to mine. 

He summons more, chasing me as I run around him. I notice he's now instead using the previously summoned bones to attack me instead of summoning more. Good. He's realizing he's gonna barricade himself.

I run around him more, but faster this time. Eventually, I summon a fully-coated crimson red scythe. Finding a suitable area for me to boost myself up, I dig its tip onto the floor while simultaneously jumping onto its handle. Right when the nearest bone touches my sleeve, I boost myself up high, shortly bringing along my scythe, leaving a small dent on the ground.

Knowing he'll somehow dodge my first attack, I lipsync the name. As expected, he easily dodges it as I once again dig my scythe into the floor. With it as my anchor, I front flip to face the skeleton while simultaneously removing it from the floor. Immediately after that, I use the incoming bones to riccochet back along with a spell. Seems Papyrus heard it. So in response, he summons a huge bone from the ground to raise him up. However, this bone looks a lot less... thicker than the ones he used to chase me with. Suddenly...

"PAPYRUS!" I shriek at his falling body (and bone... I guess). Thankfully, he was fast enough to summon his Gaster Blaster to cushion his fall. This is one of the very rare times that he has done this, and it's becoming more frequent that Jordan nearly cries. But hey, this time his one disappeared on its own. Jordan sighs.

"Man, you're still clumsy. You need to work on that."

Papyrus pouts. "I'M TRYING, BUT I KEEP GETTING TOO DISTRACTED BY FOCUSING ON DEFEATING YOU..."

"It's alright, Papyrus. Make sure you think over your bone material. The one you used looked very fragile."

"I REALIZED THAT, BUT YOU WERE TOO FAST FOR ME TO THINK."

"Ah," I pause for a small while, lowkey proud of how much he has improved. Hoho, I can't wait for my 50 bucks. "again, that's fine. Great job, by the way."

"THAT'S IT FOR TODAY?"

"...yeah," I scratch my head sheepishly. "Sorry. I'm really tired. I could fall asleep here."

"IF YOU'RE TIRED, HOW CAN YOU STILL FIGHT?"

i stop to wonder for a while. I yawned. "Good point."

But then again, I DID fail one or two times. To be honest, it still kind of hurts. Wait, wasn't that because of Frisk?

_**You shit.** _

Oooookkaaaaaay nevermind.

Thankfully while Papyrus and I were fighting, Jordan went out to buy me my two beautiful Java Chip drinks from Starbucks. They gave me them after I finished my statement. May God bless them.

The three of us walk out and shortly we part our ways. Papyrus goes back to Soul Park, Jordan goes back home and I...

go meet... Alphys....

"A-A-Amb-b-bassador Chara! W-why are you here?! H- _how_ are you here?!" The yellow dino panicks. I'm not even going to ask what the hell happened here.

"I... teleported. You were gonna show me something today...?"

"Oh, yes, right," she says, adjusting her glasses, "my bad. Uh... I am terribly sorry about this mess. The prototype went haywire."

"Haywire–AAGH!"

"Oh my god!!! I'm so sorry!!"

How many times have I made weird noises today? God, I think I'm gonna die. First my stomach now my... chest... Ah, fuck...

I rub my eyes, trying to focus on the little thing that somehow managed to tackle me. My god, I thought it was gonna break my ribcage. And my... uh, nevermind.

But then again, it's made out of metal.

_**What's this?** _

"This, Ambassador, is something that can help defend you, since you're unable to use your Kindness magic. You're very vulnerable to your opponent's attacks, I notice..."

"Yep. Always have been. That's why my speed's one of the highest."

She nods. "In the case of you failing to dodge the attacks, this thing–" the green magic-coated robot ball flies to her hand, leaving behind a small green trail–"will help."

"Kuu!" D'aw. It's adorable for a deadly shit that nearly broke my bones. But wait...

"Whose magic did you take?"

"I asked the doctors. Even Princess Adeline. Most of them told me to go see her, but when I did, she was exhausted when I saw her and told me to go to your butler instead."

"Oh. Why my butler of all people, though?"

"I-I dunno... When I asked, she didn't say anything."

There was a few seconds of silence before it suddenly flies to me, loudly blurting out, "Kuu!"

I stare at it as it nuzzles me. I feel uncomfortable. I sigh.

Should I name it? It'd be easier to call it...

"Oh, you want to name it?" Looks like I said that out loud. Whoops.

"Yeah. I got nothing in mind, though."

**_Oh! I got something! How about... 'K'?_ **

...K?

Are you serious?

**_What? It says "Kuu" and it's powered by Kindness magic. Doesn't it make sense?????_ **

You might as well just name it Kuu instead of a letter. Your naming skills suck as much as Asgore's.

**_Excuuuuuse me, at least I'm actually making up names._ **

Wow. Fuck you.

**_Can you not._ **

Sure. You're a ghost anyway.

**_Why am I still stuck with you..._ **

**_..._ **

**_Wait. Are you implying something?!_ **

"How about..." The dino starts, causing us to turn to her direction. "...Vivi?"

"Vivi?"

**_Vivi?_ **

"I-it's short for Vivien. It means alive, according to my research."

"You searched up a name?"

"I just happened to come across it. I'm not sure how, but I thought it seemed fitting. Oh yes, of course, we'll have to train the both of you so that you'll get used to it."

I turn to the small... _orb_ again. It stares at me with those huge eyes, shining brighter thanks to the green coating on its head, like an innocent child.

"...Vivi. Yeah. I'll call it that."

 

 

 

 

Why does it sound like I'm naming my own baby?

**_I was gonna ask the same thing._ **


End file.
